Ambers Secret
by Slenderpalm
Summary: Amber Hawkspear looks like an ordinary wizard, she has good grades, she has many friends, and she blends in with the crowd... but she has a terrible secret. After she finds out where her father is hiding she is sent to find him and end his life, but will her secret hold her back from completing her mission.
1. Chapter 1

_Amber hawkspear looked like a normal wizard. she attended school in Ravenwood, she had good grades, and many friends, but she wasn't even close to being normal..._

Amber sat on the top of the life tower looking out over the young new students arriving at the schools. She remembered when she was new, everything was strange to her, she barely knew anything about magic even though both her parent were teachers. Not that it would matter if they were teachers, her mother passed away when she was very young and her father tried to take over the spiral and kill Amber and her friends. Yup her parents were Malistare and Sylvia Drake. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see her brother Noah, he had white eyes and hair unlike Amber, who had red hair and brown eyes. "What are you doing up here Amber?" Noah asked sitting down next to her, she looked at some students getting a tour of the school, "trying to get away from Mary she keeps running at me about clothes this shoes that, honestly if she was in a war she would be so fucked," Amber laughed as she noticed a frown on Noah's face "oh come on I've know her longer than you, some little kiddy crush isn't gonna make me stop acting like I usually do." Her brother pouted and started denying the 'kiddy crush' when Amber got a message, "listen I would really like to hear you whine but I have other things to do" Amber jumped up and looked down and waved to Noah as she jumped off the tower. She gracefully landed on the ground scaring some first years shitless, she laughed and walked off out of Ravenwood into the commons. she walked up the hill to golem court where she found Her friend Kieran. Not a lot of people called him Kieran most people call him Ravenblood, or rave, "Hey Rave got your message what do you need" she asked, he looked serious "Amber they found where your father has been hiding" she froze, they had been looking for her father ever since she found out she was related to him, "who found him" she asked trying to act calm. "Well that's the problem. We sent some troops from Marylebone into Dragonspyre to look around, they successfully found him but in the process they got captured. They were able to send out a distress signal to us before your father locked them up." Ravenblood said as he stood fixing a piece of hair that fell into his face, Amber understood what this meant, there will be a group of high grade students sent out. "who is going to go" she asked quietly knowing the answer, "they want you to choose who goes" ravenblood got a message "I need to go, you have a day to make your team your being sent out tomorrow." He left he alone in the middle of the court, she had a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

_Amber hawkspear looked like a normal wizard. she attended school in Ravenwood, she had good grades, and many friends, but she wasn't even close to being normal... because she had a secret that could ruin lives..._

"Amber! What the hell! you were throwing a mission and I can't come! I always come!" Noah was furious chasing Amber around her home as she packed her things. Noah didn't know about the true intent of the trip, of course he was a very good fighter but he would be in too much danger. "This mission is different, it's too dangerous. Stay here and make sure the word doesn't get out about the mission." Noah was more angry now, his fists clenched as he walked over to Amber, she was in the middle of putting a small sack filled with gold into the side of her bag when he grabbed her shoulder. "Stop treating me like I'm your little kid brother, I can handle myself!" Amber twirled around and pointed her index finger into his face, "listen if you want to be treated like an adult you listen to what I say, you stay here and keep the suspicion down." Noah huffed and pushed Ambers hand out of his face, "stop trying to control me!" Noah walked out of her house and into the garden. As he walked Amber exited her house and locked the door with a password, she walked a little bit faster and walked past him, "the password is Maytu, look after my pets and tend to the garden" Amber was done with him, he has always been like this and the best course of action was to pretend he was okay with it. She made it to the spiral door, the group agreed to meet in the library nobody ever goes there, she put the key to wizard city in the slot and looked at Noah "I won't be long, and I promise this is only for your own good" Amber opened the door and stepped inside, wind whipped past her as she found herself in the world tree inside Ravenwood. It was quiet everyone must of been in class, she walked out into the commons and the chaos returned, wizards from many different worlds in one little area. There wasn't anything new, a couple of strong wizards picking on a new student, a guy trying to pick up chicks and getting turned down, and her favourite the popular area filled with strong wizards sitting in complete silence. she walked along and passed over Rainbow Bridge, she turned the corner and made her way into the library. She stepped inside and went upstairs to find the whole group waiting for her. She thought a lot about her team but she didn't have to go far to find good fighters, first was her right hand man Kieran Moonflame. He was the other Kieran's brother that's why they call him Rave. Rave of course was on the team too and besides being an amazing fighter he was the brains of the group, he solved problems and made sure everyone didn't do anything stupid. Next was Keena Ironweaver, a master in death like Amber and when two death wizards combine their powers they are almost unstoppable, but it comes at a cost. The distance fighters were another thing, as the four main fighters go head on inside the action the people who fight from the back make sure they don't die. First was the groups healer and archer, Mary Pearlpetal, not only was she a master at healing she shoots arrows that sting like fire when they hit you. Last is the twins, Ryan and Cameron Battlecaller, the two may be twins but they fight very differently, Cameron can control metal with his magic even know he is just a myth wizard, nobody actually knows how he does it. Ryan was kind of like Mary in which she protects the group, she uses shield spells and can even create walls around her friends. This was the very select group that was chosen to find the lost wizards. "what took you so long amber" Kieran asked sitting on the railing, "Noah was being annoying..." Amber placed her small bag on the floor and looked to the group. "he still doesn't know right?" Rave asked next to Kieran, Amber nodded and there was a wash of calm over the group of friends.

They had no idea what they were getting into.


	3. Chapter 3

_Amber hawkspear looked like a normal wizard. she attended school in Ravenwood, she had good grades, and many friends, but she wasn't even close to being normal... because she had a secret that could ruin lives... destroy love..._

Noah walked through the shopping district, he had his hands in his pockets and he was looking down, he looked very gloomy. He was walking to the amulet shop where Amber helped move boxes, he just wanted to know what was going on. as he made his way to the door he heard a crash inside, he opened up the door and saw a girl with very long black hair on the ground covered in boxes. Noah rushed over and helped her out of the boxes, "are you okay?" Noah asked picking up the boxes and putting the amulets back in, "yeah I'm fine, the old girl could carry two boxes so I thought I would try" The girl dusted off her skirt and looked at Noah, "also why are you here we are closed today." Noah put the box on the counter and looked at the girl, she was super tall and her hair reached down two her knees in two neat little pony tails, "I'm actually looking for information on my sister, she used to help here and she's been acting pretty funny." The girl smiled, "of course, you must be Ambers brother, if you help me with the last shipment of boxes to their shop I can tell you everything she told me." Noah sighed and agreed. They walked out of the store and the girl locked the door, "what's your name?" Noah asked when they started to walk, she hesitated, "Caroline, what's yours?" she didn't look at him while she walked "I'm Noah..." They walked through the commons, walking across Rainbow bridge. She walked to a small house next to the library and Caroline fumbled with some keys. "who needs this many amulets anyway?" Noah was struggling to hold the box that seemed to get heavier. "My aunt fixes them, these are all broken ones," Caroline opened the door and the house was quiet, it was a little dusty inside and looked like nobody had lived there for years. "You can just place them down wherever" Noah placed the box he was holding next to a book shelf with only 5 books on it. Caroline sat on one of the chairs in the dusty living room and looked at Noah "I will tell you everything I know about your sister" She cleared her throat and looked Noah in the eye, "Amber arrived at this school when she was 15, She did very well in her classes. She is a death so she is very powerful yet she has never shown her full power leaving some people still wondering what she can do. She started working here about a year later because she needed a side job, the pay was good but she didn't need it because of all the quests the headmaster has been sending her away on, leaving you to think that she may be hiding something. This something however I lack the knowledge of or if it even exists." Noah was amazed but also creeped out "how the hell do you know all that!" she smiled at his and stood, she walked towards him and started to walk around him slowly like she was looking him over, "that Noah, is my secret..." all of a sudden shadows engulfed him swallowing him whole, leaving not a trace of Noah or Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

_Amber hawkspear looked like a normal wizard. she attended school in Ravenwood, she had good grades, and many friends, but she wasn't even close to being normal... because she had a secret that could ruin lives... destroy love... and maybe even kill._

"oh my god we have been walking for hours" Ryan complained from the back of the group, they were walking in the countryside of Marleybone due to a couple of dangerous people knowing about their trip. "Ryan this is the only way we can get to Dragonspyre without drawing attention," Kieran exclaimed from beside Amber who was looking at the map she stole from Rave, the map was slightly torn and a little old. "Rave this map is outdated, we will literally never find the door with this map" She said throwing the map back at him making him sigh loudly. Mary was really quiet, Amber hadn't really heard from her in a while which was extremely out of character. She looked behind her and saw everyone, except for Mary, "hey guys where is Mary" Amber asked the group who stopped to look, Keena rolled her eyes and pointed to the bush next to the path "found her" Mary was curled up in a ball in the bush. Cameron reached into the bush and pulled her out "No mommy I don't want the green candy- OH HOLY SHIT" Mary jumped up and dusted her clothes off, "hey guys what I miss" Mary said trying to fix her hair quickly. Amber sighed "I guess we can continue tomorrow it's getting late, there is a clearing up ahead" Amber laughed when everyone sighed in relief and basically collapsed. Amber and Ryan were sent to scout the area, it was a small patch of trees very far away from the actual main floating island, the door they were looking for was very close to here and tomorrow they would be in dragonspyre. they finished the survey and came back to camp to find it empty... "where the hell is everyone," Ryan said searching the bushes and checking near their bag, Amber looked around a large rock wall that was backing the camp and there was still nothing. Amber and Ryan met up back at the middle of the camp, "Did you find anyone" Amber asked searching the bags for the map, "No but I couldn't find the map either... do you think they saw something and went after it..." Ryan asked looking quite scared. Ryan was the smallest and youngest person in the group and she worries too much about her brother. "This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me, the best thing we can do is stay here to see if they come back." Amber said sitting down on a stump and using a stick to draw a make shift camp, "If they don't come back, we can try and go back to town but leave them a map if they do come back" Amber said frowning, she had lost signal through to Rave but she couldn't worry Ryan anymore. They sat quietly for twenty minutes, the tension was growing when they heard the snap of a twig in the bush behind Ryan. The two of them froze and out walked Keena "Guys holy shit where did you go," Keena asked looking surprised, the two of them looked at her surprised, "We were doing our survey you knew that!" Amber went to look at Keena she looked panicked. "We.. did know but we heard you guys scream... then we couldn't find you" Keena looked behind her and realized that the rest of her group wasn't behind her anymore, "We need to get out of this forest."


End file.
